The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH13235’. ‘KLEPH13235’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in July 2009 in Latina, Italy between the proprietary female Petunia variety ‘PH-2008-0221’ (unpatented) and the male Petunia variety ‘PH-2009-0893’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEPH13235’ was selected from the group in April 2010 of plants in Latina, Italy having light violet, double flowers. In April 2010, ‘KLEPH13235’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings and tissue culture in Latina, Italy. ‘KLEPH13235’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and terminal tip cuttings.